Adieu, ne m'oublie pas
by Hina Maxwell
Summary: [En cours] A la base c'était un OS maintenant c'est une suite de lettre ... Axé sur Wufeï et sur Duo Yaoi 21, 34
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: Hina Maxwell

**Titre : Adieu, ne m'oublie pas**

**Genre : **yaoï, triste …

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi, ça se saurait sinon !

**Note importante : **Je sais, je sais, je devrais poster la suite de mes autres fics mais elles viendront très bientôt promis, pour l'instant j'attends les résultats du bac …

Avec tout ce stress j'ai eu du mal à écrire et avant avec les révisions je n'ai pas eu le temps et je m'en excuse ! Gomen, gomen !

J'espère que ceci vous plaira, c'est pour l'instant un one shot à vous de me dire s'il doit y avoir une suite, une réponse à cette lettre …

**Adieu, ne m'oublie pas**

Cher Duo,

Tu dois te demander quel est le sens de cette lettre, ce n'est pas dans mon style d'écrire, encore moins de t'écrire.

C'est simple, je pars.

Ne t'en veux pas, n'essaie pas de me retenir ou de me chercher car tu le savais. Comme moi tu savais que c'était la seule issue possible à tout ça, comme moi tu savais que c'était impossible. Cette histoire devait se terminer ainsi.

J'ai voulu y croire, vraiment, de toute mon âme j'y ai cru. Je te revoie encore me disant que c'était un espoir de fou et tu avais raison. Mais qui a dit que je ne l'étais pas ?

Ne lui en veut pas non plus, ce n'est pas sa faute, il ne se rend pas encore compte de la situation. Il n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il me fait. Un jour peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui …

Aujourd'hui le temps est à la fête, la guerre s'achève et c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour tous les cinq. La mienne est juste ailleurs, loin de lui, loin d'eux, loin de toi aussi Duo. Je dois laisser tout ce qui me rattache à lui derrière moi, je dois essayer d'oublier.

Une fois encore je me leurre, je ne l'oublierai jamais mais je vais quand même essayer de vivre avec ce sentiment. Essayé d'être heureux.

Toi aussi tu dois l'être Duo, comme tout autre tu mérites ce bonheur, tu le mérites même plus que tout les autres.

Si je t'écris c'est par égoïsme en fait, j'ai peur Duo. Très peur. Jusqu'au plus loin que mes souvenirs remontent il y avait quelqu'un à mes côtés, que se soit les miens ou les mads, même vous quatre mais jamais je ne me suis retrouvé tout seul. Et malgré tout ce que je montre, ce que j'en dis aux autres, je reste un petit garçon terrifié par la vie. J'ai toujours connu la protection et l'aide d'autrui et maintenant c'est seul que je dois affronter l'avenir.

La vie m'a toujours tout repris, ne me faisant aucun cadeau qui ne soit durable. Alors cette fois j'avais espéré qu'il reste avec moi, stupide …

Je l'aime mais il ne m'aimait pas, pas comme je l'aurais voulu, pas autant qu'il l'aime Lui.

Je ne regrette pas les moments passés dans ses bras, non, au contraire, ils seront ma force, mes trésors. Je les chérirais comme je chérirais les moments passés avec vous. Je pars avec de nombreux souvenirs et nombreux sont heureux. Mon amour et notre histoire. Notre amitié. La famille que l'on formait tous les cinq.

Les moments que l'on a passé ensemble resteront à jamais dans ma mémoire, les sourires que tu as pu m'arracher et la joie que j'avais à discuter ou à me chamailler avec toi ... Je n'oublierais rien de tout cela.

Dis, Duo, tu ne m'oublieras pas toi?

J'ai peur de cela aussi, que tu m'oublies, que je ne sois plus qu'un vague souvenir. Juste un nom, un visage flou, ou encore un souvenir fugace, un ancien compagnon d'arme tombé dans l'oubli …. Une ombre … juste une ombre de ton passé …

Je sais pourtant que tu ne m'oublieras pas mais je me sens d'humeur craintive en cette heure tardive.

Ne t'inquiète pas quand tu liras cette lettre je serais déjà loin et mes peurs seront envolées avec moi mais pour l'instant …

Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, c'est ma décision et quoique tu aurais pu dire, elle serait restée la même … Les adieux en auraient juste été plus durs … Je n'ai jamais aimé dévoiler mes sentiments alors les adieux auraient été trop durs …

Le temps me rattrape et je vais devoir achever cette lettre comme j'achève cette partie de ma vie …

Nous nous reverrons sois en sûr, pas demain, ni après-demain mais nous nous reverrons. Il me faut le temps de m'en remettre, d'accepter et qui sait d'oublier ?

Quand tu te lèveras, on t'annoncera que je ne suis plus là.

Tu trouveras cette lettre et je te laisse le choix d'expliquer ou non mon départ aux autres. Je sais que tu feras le bon choix.

Fais confiance à Yui pour t'épauler, il t'aime vraiment j'en suis certain, vous serez heureux ensemble. Le jour viendra où Yui prendra son courage à deux mains pour te demander de l'épouser et je sais déjà que tu accepteras avec joie. Le jour de votre mariage je serais là, peut-être que tu ne me verras pas mais sois-en sûr, je serais là.

Laisse le temps à Winner de se remettre de la nouvelle, il ne comprendra pas je le sais. Il voudra savoir, il voudra me chercher mais je compte sur toi pour l'en empêcher. Il l'aime lui aussi alors il ne pourra pas comprendre tout de suite, il lui faudra le temps d'accepter que moi aussi j'ai pu être avec Trowa et que j'ai pu l'aimer, après tout il l'ignore encore ...

Avec le temps il acceptera mon départ, peut-être même qu'il le comprendra, qui sait, je ne suis pas devin…

Ne frappe pas Trowa, comme je te l'ai dis ce n'est pas de sa faute … Nous deux c'était impossible dès le départ, je savais que mon amour pour lui n'était pas partagé. Trowa ne m'a jamais aimé comme je l'aurais voulu et je me suis contenter de ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir.

Ce soir je pars en emmenant tous ces précieux souvenirs, cet amour trop fort, et je n'en veux à personne. Pas même à Trowa alors s'il te plait fais-en autant …

Sache petit frère que je ne t'oublierai pas ….

Je t'aime petit frère,

Wufeï

**Fin ou à suivre ? **

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà pour me faire pardonner ma si grande absence, alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je fais une suite ou je laisse en tant que tel ?

En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui liront ceci qu'ils laissent ou non une review.

Hina


	2. Je n'ai pas oublié, grand frère

**Auteur **: Hina Maxwell

**Titre :** Adieu, ne m'oublie pas

**Genre : **yaoï, triste …

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi, ça se saurait sinon !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Naïa : **Lol, ok voilà une suite, bien particulière mais enfin tu verras bien … J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant et qui sait peut-être qu'il y aura une suite à la suite ? lol Hina

**Aele : **Merci ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que tu as raison et que le chapitre 2 sera encore mieux que le premier …

A bientôt j'espèreHina

**Selann Yui : **Voilà la suite et pour ce qui est des autres fics et bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Sinon et bien bonnes vacances car je ne sais pas si on pourra encore se co en même temps avant ton départ.

A plus Ta oné-san

**Abeille : **Je suis contente que mes fics et plaisent et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. J'hésite encore à en faire une fic car je suppose que ce chapitre, cette suite, ne suffira pas … Je verrai selon les avis et donc les reviews quoi faire pour la suite de cette fic.

A bientôt j'espère

Hina

**Adieu, ne m'oublie pas **

_Je n'ai pas oublié, grand frère …_

Cher Wuffy,

Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je te retrouve et dans un sens c'est ce que j'ai fais. Je sais où tu es et comme tu le veux je n'irai ni te chercher, ni te voir, ni ne te téléphonerais, je ne ferais rien. Par contre je me permet cette lettre.

Tu changeras certainement d'adresse après cette lettre mais cette lettre a beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Je sais que tu vas bien mais mon grand frère me manque et j'ai besoin en cette lettre de lui raconter ce que fut ma vie après son départ.

Nombres de choses ont changés depuis ces trois dernières années où nous nous ne sommes plus vus. Trois ans c'est long comme tu dois le savoir. Car si je sais que ton absence m'a pesé je suis certain que la réciproque est vraie.

Comme je te le disais cela fais trois longues années maintenant que Quatre est venu m'annoncer que tu étais introuvable. Ce jour est gravé dans ma mémoire et ce réveil ne fut des meilleurs., loin de là.

Quand Quatre m'a réveillé avec la nouvelle de ton absence je ne lui ai pas posé d'autres questions, je savais déjà tout. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Oh bien sur je ne prétend pas que tout allait bien avant ces quelques jours, non, mais cela avait empirer et je sentais que quelque chose allait se produire. Tu allais partir, je le sentais.

Tu partais à cause de Lui, à cause d'Eux. J'ai trouvé ta lettre qui a confirmer mes soupçons, tu venais de partir pour oublier. Pour l'oublier. Comme tu me le disais il te fallait t'éloigner de tout pour essayer d'oublier les sentiments qui t'habitais alors.

Je t'avoue que je t'en ai voulu, pas longtemps, mais je t'en ai voulu quand même. Tu partais comme ça, ne me laissant qu'une lettre d'explication, refusant la confrontation directe. Et ça m'a fait mal, mal de me dire que l'on ne se verrais pas avant bien longtemps, mal de me dire que tu ne faisais plus partie de ma vie comme avant.

Tu n'es pas comme mon grand frère, tu es mon grand frère. Nous ne partageons pas le même sang, et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas mon frère par le sang que tu ne l'es pas par le cœur. Je t'en ai voulu de m'enlever mon grand frère.

Mais malgré cela je te comprenais. Je ne peux pas dire que j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place, je ne suis pas à ta place. Mais je te connais mieux que quiconque et je savais que cet éloignement était la meilleure solution. Justement parce que tu es mon frère je t'ai vite pardonné et j'ai juste espéré que tu puisses trouver ce que tu cherchais en partant.

J'ai moi aussi eu peur de ce qu'il allait se passer après cela et j'ai fais ce que tu m'a demandé, j'ai fais confiance à Heero. Même si à l'époque nous étions ensemble depuis quelques semaines à peine il a su m'épauler et il ne m'a pas poser de question face à ton départ. Il savait que j'étais le seul à être au courant des raisons de ce départ et il m'a laissé seul juge pour savoir si oui ou non je lui en parlerais.

Et cela a pris du temps, ce n'est que qu'un an après ton départ, un an jour pour jour, que je lui ai donné plus d'explications. Car oui comme tu t'en doutais nous sommes toujours ensemble mais j'en parlerais plus tard, revenons à nos gundams.

C'est donc un an après ton départ que j'ai commencé à lui expliquer ton départ. Je lui ai parlé de ta relation avec Trowa, sans détails, juste que vous aviez été ensemble pendant la guerre. Il en a été surpris, comme tout le monde, il ne s'en doutait pas du tout. Je n'ai pas eu à lui expliquer la suite il s'est tout naturellement douter que tu étais partis à la suite de votre rupture. Je n'ai pas voulu lui en dire plus et il ne m'a rien demandé de plus. Le reste ne concernait que toi et Trowa et seul l'un de vous deux aurait pu lui raconter, ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

Ce qui m'a le plus surpris c'est que quelque part Heero a été soulagé de savoir que notre relation était fraternelle et non autre chose. Qui aurait cru que le soldait parfait était aussi jaloux ? Il a entièrement confiance en moi et moi en lui mais il ne fait pas confiance aux mecs ( et aux filles aussi d'ailleurs ) qui « me tournent autour » dixit Heero.

Lui et moi sommes encore ensemble aujourd'hui et notre quotidien est rythmé par de petites disputes puis par des réconciliations. Enfin je ne t'écris pas pour te décrire ma vie, je suis certain que tu le sais déjà. Oui même si je ne t'ai jamais revu en ses trois ans je sais que tu es au courant de ce qui se passe dans ma vie.

Mon frère j'espère que tu as pu t'en remettre et que ton cœur est moins douloureux après ces trois années de coupure.

Même si cela ne me plaît pas je dois te parler de ce qui c'est passé pour Eux depuis ton départ. Peut-être en connais-tu déjà les grandes lignes mais je me dois de te le dire.

Je n'ai pas parlé du contenu de ta lettre à qui que soit hors mis Heero, mais cela tu le sais déjà. Je n'ai pas expliquer ton départ, il n'avait pas à savoir. De plus je n'avais pas le courage de leur expliquer ce que de toute façon il n'aurait pas compris.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, selon les opinions, ils sont encore ensemble. Je ne sais que penser de ce couple car Quatre est mon ami et est heureux mais tu es mon frère et tu souffre de la situation. Je préfère rester neutre même si ce n'est pas facile.

Je vais commencer par Quatre. Il est resté le même, adorable, gentil, amoureux mais aveugle. Définitivement aveugle. Bien sur il s'est inquiété de ton départ mais ne s'est pas douté de la raison de ce départ.

Son empathie, bien que toujours active, était depuis longtemps fermé à certains sentiments. Tout le monde sait à quel point de la fait mal d'aimer sans être aimer en retour et c'est encore pire de rester dans le doute. Quatre a connu ce cas-là. C'est pour cela qu'il a préféré fermé son empathie aux sentiments de Trowa et par là même aux sentiments des autres envers Trowa. Il n'a jamais rien su de votre histoire, encore aujourd'hui il ignore tout.

Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire le concernant, cela résume tout. Le travail qu'il fait, la vie qu'il mène, les personnes qu'il côtoient, tout cela est sans importance ici. Tu en sais déjà les grandes lignes et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles en savoir plus. Si tel avait été le cas tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de moi pour cela.

Maintenant il me faut te parler de Lui. Après ton départ il est venu me voir, il savait que tu m'avait laissé une lettre et il a essayé de me parler. Je ne pourrais t'écrire ce qu'il m'a dit tellement cela fut confus tant pour moi que pour lui.

Il me parlait de toi comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre. En aucun cas je ne t'ai reconnu dans le portrait qu'il dressait de toi. C'est alors que j'ai compris. Il ne te connaissait pas vraiment, il n'avait jamais réussit à comprendre tes sentiments. Malheureusement je crois que c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui.

Bien sur il a finit par comprendre qu'il avait son rôle dans la scène de ton départ mais il n'a pas compris quel rôle s'était. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné, je ne le peux pas, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je sais c'est étrange mais c'est comme ça. Je ne lui en veux pas car ce n'est pas de sa faute, comme tu me l'a dit. Mais je ne lui pardonne pas de ne pas avoir compris à quel point il avait de l'importance pour toi.

Malgré cela je les voient régulièrement et pendant le temps où je les voient j'essaie d'oublier toute cette histoire. Nous sommes toujours amis, la guerre a ce genre de propriété. Un lien indestructible entre compagnons d'armes, qui fait que notre amitié demeure malgré les tensions.

Si je t'écris c'est aussi pour te parler des évènements à venir dans ma vie. Je suis sûr que tu sais déjà où je vis, avec qui, le métier que je fais, ce qu'est ma vie en fait. Et je sais aussi que même sans cette lettre tu l'aurais appris mais je voulais que ce soit moi qui te le dise, enfin façon de parler.

Comme tu t'en doutais Hee-chan s'est décidé, eh oui il m'a demandé de l'épouser il y a trois semaines de cela. Et bien sur j'ai accepté. J'ai bien envie de tout te raconter, comment ça s'est passé et tout et tout … mais ce n'est pas l'objet de cette lettre.

Je voulais te dire que nous allons nous marier dans six semaines, sur Terre, dans la petite ville dans laquelle nous vivons. Je sais que ce n'est pas la peine de te préciser la ville, tu la connais.

Nous allons nous marier le 15 mars AC 200 et j'espère que tu seras là, que je le sache ou non. J'ai encore du mal à m'habituer au fait que je vais épouser Heero Yui dans moins de deux mois.

Ce jour-là que tu répondes ou non à cette lettre, et au fond je sais que tu n'y répondras pas, je considérerais que tu sera dans l'assemblée, quelque part mais bien présent. Je t'aurais bien demandé d'être mon témoin mais je sais que tu n'es pas encore prêt à revenir alors je ne le fais pas.

Mon frère j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles un de ces jours, et qui sait peut-être que j'apercevrais une ombre familière ce fameux jour. Quoiqu'il en soit sache que je ne t'ai jamais oublié et que je ne t'oublierais jamais, tu es et resteras mon grand frère. Sois heureux, même si c'est loin de moi, loin de nous.

Je t'aime grand frère,

Duo

**Fin ou à suivre ? **

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà pour la suite que vous m'aviez demandé, sous forme un peu spéciale mais c'était ce qui convenait le mieux. Peut-être ferais-je une suite qui sait ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne journée à tous et à bientôt

Hina


	3. Merci, petit frère

**Auteur **: Hina Maxwell

**Titre : Adieu, ne m'oublie pas**

**Genre : **yaoï, triste …

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi, ça se saurait sinon !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kaorulabelle : **Merci pour ta review et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant.

bientôt Hina

**Angel-of-dead : **J'aime bien l'idée de donner une autre image aux personnages. C'est pour cela que j'ai fais cette fic, j'adore Duo et Wuwu comme ça. Comme tu as vu c'est une fic un peu spécial sous forme d'une correspondance qui pourtant n'attend jamais de réponse. Je ferais peut-être un petit bonus qui ne sera pas de cette forme là ( tout dépendra des reviews et des avis des lecteurs ) mais sinon je pense continuer sous cet angle là.

De la guimauve ? J'aime bien ton idée et j'ai moi-même une idée sur la scène, enfin tu verras bien dans cette suite …

Bye Hina

**Lihiel : **Euh et bien le chapitre 2 est en ligne alors j'espère qu'il te plaira .. quand au chapitre 3 et bien le voici et j'espère qu'il te plaira toujours autant !

Kiss Hina

**Guyana7 :** 250 ! Et bien c'est ce que l'on appelle être totalement à fond ! Lol .. Et bien pour l'idée d'angel-of-dead j'ai répondu dans sa rar … Fei sera-t-il au mariage ? Héhéhé .. je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise mais je peux te dire que la suite est encore et toujours sous forme de lettre … Merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt, Hina 

**Adhara : **Salut ! J'espère que ton ordi ne fera plus de bug et que le problème est réglée … Merci pour ta review, je suis super contente que tu aimes la fic … quand à la question, hum, et bien je dirais que c'est LA question que tout le monde se pose … Ce chapitre devrait t'apporter ta réponse …

Bye Hina

**Aele : **Kikoo ! Merci d'avoir encore une fois donnée ton avis, j'adore savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent au fur et à mesure que la fic avance. C'est vrai que les lettres sont un peu à l'image de ceux qui les écrivent, simple et allant à l'essentiel pour Wufeï et empli de détails et de « dérives » pour Duo … La suite de la fic sera encore sous forme de lettre, je me demande d'ailleurs si je dois inclure quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être Heero ? Hum désolé je dérive un peu là .. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci et à bientôt j'espère !

Kiss Hina

**Florinoir : **C'est vrai que dans ma fic Wuwu a pas de chance mais bon qui aime bien châtie bien, non ? ( J'ai lu aussi le Projet et je trouve cette fic super même si wuwu est tout triste )

Merci pour ta review, enfin tes deux reviews et pour tes encouragements !

Par contre je crois pas que Trowa se prenne une taloche ( même si il le mériterait bien ! ).

Bye Hina

**Adieu, ne m'oublie pas **

_Merci, petit frère … _

Cher petit frère,

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 22 mars AC 200 et il y a une semaine à peine tu épousais Yui. Il est inutile de te dire que j'ai longuement hésité à écrire cette lettre mais après mûre réflexion je me suis enfin décidé.

Je sais que tu aurais aimé que je me présente à ton mariage et que je me tienne à tes côtés pour ce jour mais c'est encore trop tôt pour cela, excuse-moi. Pour autant je ne pouvais quand même pas manquer le jour le plus beau de la vie de mon petit frère.

Oui j'étais là, au milieu de tous ces gens qui sont venus pour vous voir vous unir. Je n'ai manqué aucun moment et j'étais avec toi-même si tu ne me voyais pas.

Encore une fois excuse moi de ma lâcheté. Moi qui ne cessais de parler de courage pendant la guerre suis devenu bien lâche mais pas encore au point de t'abandonner.

Je te l'avais promis, non ? T'en souviens-tu Duo, de ce jour pluvieux, où je t'ai promis d'être toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive ?

C'était pendant la guerre et Yui et toi n'étiez pas encore ensemble, mes sentiments pour Trowa et les tiens pour Yui ne cessaient d'augmenter et l'incertitude régnait. Nous ne pouvions avoir foi en l'avenir, la seule chose qui était sûre à ce moment était notre amitié. Ce jour-là tu es devenu mon petit frère et je t'ai fais cette promesse.

Je ne sais pourquoi je ressens le besoin d'en parler maintenant, d'évoquer le passé alors que ce n'est pas mon style, qui sait peut-être ai-je changé …

Enfin, le but de cette lettre n'est pas de parler de moi et du passé mais bien de toi et de Yui aussi.

Ton mariage était magnifique et en tant que grand frère je ne pouvait souhaiter meilleur mari pour toi que Yui. Néanmoins dis à Yui que s'il te fait souffrir qu'une manière ou d'une autre il aura affaire à moi, ou que je sois je lui ferais regretter.

Comme tu t'en doutais j'ai changé d'adresse après avoir reçu ta lettre qui d'ailleurs ne m'a étonné qu'à moitié. Je savais au fond de moi qu'un jour ou l'autre tu chercherais à me joindre. Même si je ne suis pas encore prêt à revenir dans ta vie ta lettre m'a fais plaisir.

J'avoue qu'un instant j'ai eu peur que tu m'oublie et même après mon départ j'ai gardé cette peur en moi et ta lettre m'a permis d'avancer un peu plus.

Je me dois de te rassurer un peu.

Ces trois années m'ont beaucoup apporté, j'ai appris à vivre seul, totalement seul ,sans aucun soutient ni aucune aide. Cela m'a rendu plus fort et m'a permis de me détacher petit à petit de l 'image de Trowa.

Mais même trois ans après je n'ai pas oublier, je suis en phase pour accepter ce qui s'est passé, pour accepter et me faire une raison. Jamais il me m'aimera comme moi je le voudrais.

J'ai appris me focaliser sur l'amitié que j'avais pour lui au départ et j'espère que bientôt je pourrais passer à l'étape suivante : l'oublier …

Aujourd'hui je peux te dire que cette phase viendra, il y a trois ans je n'aurais su te le dire …

Malheureusement je ne saurais te dire dans combien de temps cela se fera exactement, peut-être que cela se fera dans quelques jours, dans quelques semaines, quelques mois …

Je ne sais quand ce jour viendra mais il viendra j'en suis sûr et ce jour là je viendrais directement frapper à ta porte. Je sais parfaitement où tu seras à ce moment car je n'ai jamais cesser de veiller sur toi, peut-être ne m'as-tu pas vu depuis trois ans mais ce n'est pas tout à fait mon cas.

Je t'ai surveiller à distance et parfois nous avons été plus proche que tu ne le penses mais ma fierté et tout ce que tu sais m'ont poussé à rester éloigné.

Je surveillais aussi Yui, lui qui celui qui a pris tant de place dans ton cœur et dans ta vie. J'avais par contre entendu que de vagues rumeurs concernant Winner et son petit ami. Je n'en savais pas plus que tout le monde, comme un simple citoyen qui lit les dernières nouvelles des grands de ce monde et entraperçois un bout de leur vie.

Ta vie a l'air tellement heureuse petit frère que je ne peux me permettre de revenir que lorsque j'aurais réglé mes propres conflits. Je suis heureux que Yui soit au courant des liens qui nous unissent, je ne comptais nullement interféré dans votre couple et ne voulais pas causer de dispute.

Je m'aperçoit qu'il se fait déjà tard et que cette lettre est déjà bien assez longue pour le peu qu'elle contient.

T'écrire m'a fait du bien, je ne sais quand nous nous reverrons mais comme tu le sais déjà je veille et veillerais toujours sur toi …

Sache que je tâche d'être heureux, s'il te plait soit heureux pour nous deux …

Je t'aime petit frère

Wufeï

**Note de l'auteur : **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quoiqu'il en soit le petit bouton en bas à gauche est en état de marche …. Que soit pour un encouragement, une critique, une menace ? Il est à votre disposition ..

Bye

Hina


	4. Message

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais ça fait longtemps qu'aucun chapitre ou message n'a été posté, je m'en excuse.

La raison est simple : le syndrome de la page blanche. Je n'avais plus d'inspiration et tout ce que j'écrivais était nul et j'ai préféré ne rien posté que de posté un chapitre médiocre, néanmoins je ne vous ai pas oublié.

La fac m'a pris plus de temps que prévu et j'ai pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais avant de pouvoir écrire à nouveau mais maintenant c'est je m'y suis remise.

Je posterais de nouveau chapitre d'ici une à deux semaines car je suis malheureusement en pleine période d'examen et je n'aurais pas le temps avant mais je tenais à poster ce message maintenant pour montrer à ceux qui me soutiennent encore que je ne suis pas morte lol

Merci encore à ceux qui ont continué à m'envoyer des reviews, même récemment, j'ai pu recommencer à écrire grâce à vous

Kisu

Hina Maxwell


End file.
